XOXO
by TCGeek
Summary: Derek learns a very valuable life lesson from Angie on a warm, December night. WARNING: Pointless fluff. Complete


**Leave it to me to turn what was supposed to be a drabble into 3000 words. I hate myself.**

**Disclaimer: Pointless, pointless Derek and Angie fluff. **

**You've been warned... enjoy!**

* * *

Sparkling lights lined the streets of downtown Angeles Bay on a balmy December night, the trees adorned with strands of white lights to celebrate the holiday season. For the winter season it was a particularly warm night in the small Californian town, and two people happened to be walking the deserted roads late at night, enjoying the beautiful evening and each other's company.

Nothing but smiles and laughs, Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson walked slowly down the sidewalk, their clasped hands swinging loosely in between them as their third date came to a close. Conversation and giggles rang through the crisp night air as the pair turned onto a deserted street, Angie's quaint townhouse now in view – situated at the end of the street on the right hand side. And as they slowly grew closer, Angie got the nervousness in her stomach that nearly every person got when they first began to date someone they really cared about – the nervousness of wondering if that was the night they would share their first kiss. All three nights they spent together she had been dying for him to make the move, disappointed when time after time he scooped her up in a big hug and wished her a goodnight, before leaving.

Telling a story about himself and Tyler in their college days, Angie looked at Derek with a smile, trying her best to pay attention to what he had to say as she admired him. He was too much of a gentleman for his own good, was incredibly handsome and intelligent, and sported a smile that if used at the correct moment, never failed to make her weak in the knees.

As his story came to a close Angie giggled, the tips of her fingers coming up to cover her lips slightly. She looked down at the sidewalk, refusing to lift her head at that moment because of the fact that she could feel him looking at her. Curiosity quickly won and she slyly turned her head to the side, seeing the gorgeous smile she loved so much stretched broadly across his face, warmth in his eyes as he continually stared at her.

"…What?" she questioned with a smile, noticing that her questioning had formed an instant blush on his cheeks. He just shook his head back and forth, messy brown locks shifting as he just replied, "…it's nothing."

"Derrreeeek…!" she whined, eliciting a small chuckle from the doctor. "Tell meee!"

"Angie, really… it's nothing." he replied again, warm smile still on his lips, eyes gently boring into her own.

Pulling out the big guns, Angie stuck out her bottom lip, using the face she knew never failed when she truly wanted something from Derek.

"Oh no… you can't use that – that's not fair!" he complained, still laughing.

"…Pleeease?" she asked softly, watching his shoulders drop. She smiled to herself, knowing that he was going to give in.

Stopping in front of the stairs to her place Angie watched Derek walk in front of her, grabbing her other hand in his and pulling them both into his chest, holding them against his heart.

"You're just, beautiful… that's all." he stammered out, voice so soft that she had barely made it out.

A blush on her face now matched the one on his, growing by the second as she lowered her gaze to the sidewalk, smiling uncontrollably.

But quickly taking the place of her smile was a serious face as he dropped her hands from his, his body hesitantly closing the distance between them. Heart beating a mile a minute Angie raised her face up to look at Derek, her nose softly brushing his as his head was dipped low, tips of his hair tickling her forehead.

Angie's nervousness grew as Derek gently reached his hands up and placed his fingers on the very top of her forehead, moving outward as he softly brushed her hair away from her face and behind her ears, freeing up her face for him to stare at in its entirety, something that caused him to smile again.

Gently cupping her cheeks in his hands, strands of her golden locks still intertwined in his fingers, Derek hesitantly moved forward, leaving Angie to hold her breath – the thing she had been waiting for was finally about to happen.

Closing her eyes Angie became confused when instead of feeling his lips on her own, she felt his warm breath on her forehead, lips pressed softly against her skin. She couldn't help but smile at the action as he lingered there, softly pulling away and smiling warmly at her as his hands dropped and grabbed hers again, giving them two light squeezes before he let go and backed away.

"Goodnight Ang…" he said softly, voice barely above a whisper. She smiled and waved at him as he looked at her one last time, turning to walk across the street towards his car.

"…Why won't you kiss me?"

Angie's shout to him stopped Derek in his tracks in the middle of the road, forcing him to turn around and look at her with a slight smile, slowly shuffling her way.

"Um… isn't that what I just did?"

Angie sighed, reluctant to press on. "No… Well, yes… but I mean, really kiss me…"

Derek gently slid his hands into his pockets, looking at her with a nervous smile as he stepped back up on the sidewalk, still moving towards her.

"Um… well, I don't think I can do that…" he replied softly, eyes lifting off of the ground only once to look at her.

Now Angie felt even worse, wringing her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry I asked – I didn't know that you didn't want to…"

"No… no!" he reassured, wrapping his arms around her waist, his head resting lightly against her head. "Of course I want to Angie… I'd want nothing more than that."

She sighed, inhaling the scent of him, her cheek pressed against his chest. "Then, why Derek?"

With a large exhalation, Derek pulled back from their hug, scratching the back of his head idly.

"I… I can't… tell you."

Her right eyebrow shot up questioningly. "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Because you'll think its stupid…" he said with a great deal of hesitation, confusing her even further.

"Derek… you can tell me anything – I won't think it's stupid."

He sighed, chuckling nervously. "Yeah, well, you would change that if you heard my reasoning…"

Frustrated with his refusal Angie crossed her arms, staring him down until he groaned loudly and turned around in a slow circle, the thought of revealing his deepest secret to someone that he wanted to impress causing his skin to crawl.

And yet, he couldn't find it in him to tell her no.

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't make fun of me…" he said, holding out his pinky. Angie smiled and offered hers as well, intertwining them together.

A few minutes passed as Derek kept opening his mouth to speak, instead just exhaling and laughing, unable to be able to spit it out. Angie quickly grew impatient, stepping forward and gently placing her hand on his chest to grab his attention.

"Derek… it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" she reluctantly said, watching him look up at her shamefully and take her hands.

"No, it's alright – I think you should know, but I just… am having a hard time getting it out…"

She nodded in response. "But, you do know its okay – if you can't kiss me, you can't kiss me… we can wait for another time."

Derek chuckled to this, looking down at their clasped hands again. "We'll have to face it sooner or later…"

Angie felt her forehead twitch. "What do you mean…?"

With another sigh, Derek mumbled something so run together and quiet that Angie couldn't have made it out in a million years.

"…I'm so sorry Derek, I didn't hear you…"

"I can't kiss you because I haven't ever kissed anyone, and I don't want to screw it up."

Angie's eyes shot wide open, never expecting that in a million years. He looked at her with slight shame in his eyes, quickly averting his stare to the ground, away from her.

"What…? Are you serious?"

"Angie…"

"Okay, I'm sorry…" she said, racking her brain for a minute. "But… how?"

He chuckled softly. "Because I suck…"

Angie gasped, smacking him lightly. "You do NOT suck! I mean, how is it possible for you to never have done that – have you seen you?!"

Derek laughed out loud, looking as though her comment had genuinely cheered him up.

"It's not like that… I mean, I kissed an old friend of mine when I was 16, but it was just a peck… after that I had more pecks, but never really found someone that I wanted to kiss like that – nobody really interested me… until I met you…"

Angie giggled loudly at the sheer cuteness of his words, her hands coming to rest over her mouth in surprise.

"…and now I'm completely screwed." he finished.

"Derek…" she said, giant smile still on her face as she paced closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "That has to be the cutest thing, I have ever heard in my entire life. Ever."

Now Derek's eyes opened wide, staring down at her as he returned her hug, smiling at her chin propped up on his chest, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"What, are you talking about?"

"It's just, so cute! I don't know why, but it just is…"

The two sat just staring at each other for a few seconds, giant smile still never leaving Angie's face.

"Well, now that I want to crawl in the sewer and die, I think I'm going to get going home…" Derek joked, pulling out of their hug, hand coming to rest on the back of his head again.

Angie fought back a giggle, instead sending a sympathetic stare his way as he backed away from her.

"Derek, wait!" she called, waving him towards her.

With a playful roll of his eyes he walked back onto the sidewalk and towards her.

"What's up?" he asked earnestly, staring her in the eyes, his head slightly lowered in his lingering embarrassment.

Angie just smiled, taking his hands in hers. "You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about Derek – I think that it's adorable."

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "You do? Why?"

The blonde just shrugged, looking at the ground as her cheeks took on a slight pink hue. "It's just so cute that you're so worried about it. It's so sweet… I mean, I'd rather you not have any experience than be a complete man-whore, you know?"

The doctor chuckled at her statement. "I know – I guess I can appreciate that aspect."

She nodded in response, turning her eyes up to meet his. "Well, you know…" she started, letting one of his hands go, bringing it up to run over his chest. "…the only way you'll learn is to practice…"

Derek gulped, feeling a sudden blinding heat hit his face – he was positive at this moment that his skin had to have been nearly purple. "I still have no idea what I'm doing, Ang."

"Try this." Angie started, backing off of him slightly. "Kiss my cheek."

"Huh?" he asked. "Why?"

She sighed in response to his questioning, giving him 'the look'. "Just trust me." was her reply, which was not met with any other protests.

Gingerly he leaned forward, and placing a hand on the opposite cheek to steady himself, moved his face closer to hers until his lips gently pressed against her cheek, pulling away shortly after.

Angie couldn't help but smile, a small giggle escaping her as well as he looked back at her, his eyebrow raised.

"I think you know what you're doing better than you think you do…" she said with a sly smile, watching the nervousness slowly start to recede from his expression.

"Now, kiss me that same way, but for longer, and on my lips. If you feel comfortable with it, keep going. If you don't, then stop."

That's where the nervousness struck on Derek's face again, in the form of a small twitch in his left eyebrow. He remained rooted in his spot, unable to move, which just made Angie smile harder. Without saying anything she closed the distance between them to help him out, butterflies fluttering in her own stomach as she watched him take a big breath inward and move towards her, all the while trying to fight his impending smile.

Angie couldn't help it either, small smile gluing itself to her face – this moment was too cute.

Noses brushing against each other's again Angie and Derek both closed their eyes as their lips grew closer and closer…

…until Derek veered off completely to the left and dropped his forehead onto Angie's shoulder, an exasperated sigh escaping him.

"I can't do it." he said, muffled by her sweater.

Angie just giggled again at his cuteness, wrapping her arms around his neck to comfort him. He returned the hug and lifted her up in the air, setting her back down seconds later.

"It's alright – really, it is. Wait until you're ready, alright?" she said, watching him nod.

"I know this shouldn't be a big deal, but I've gotta wait until I can feel my legs…" he said, earning a laugh from the blonde. With a smile she leaned forward and placed her hand under his chin, holding it still as she pressed her lips against his cheek twice, soon after grabbing his hand.

"Goodnight, Derek…" she said, squeezing as she turned to walk toward the stairs to her townhouse, trying to find her keys in her purse in the meantime. And never turning around she didn't notice that Derek had not moved from his spot, still trying to muster up the courage for what he was about to do.

Walking up the three concrete stairs to the small porch where she was standing with her back to him fumbling to find her keys, Derek watched Angie jump slightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly with a concerned look on her face, her uncertainty dissolving as he gently moved his hands up to hold her face, giving her the smallest of smiles before he started to move in.

Legs shaking uncontrollably Derek slowly closed the gap between them, ever so lightly pressing his slightly quivering lips against hers, the feeling giving him a chill through his whole body. The feel of her kiss stilled his trembling, first in his lips, and then gradually throughout his whole body. He held her there for a moment before he remembered her words…

"_...if you're comfortable, then keep going..."_

Never expecting that it would happen that night Angie smiled on the inside – even though the kiss was slightly timid and very soft, it was unbelievably sweet. She grew quite surprised however when instead of pulling away completely he kissed her again, this time with more of a confident force behind him. His soft lips gently caressed hers as he repeated the process again, now running slowly through her hair with his hands as his mouth opened slightly, seemingly growing more comfortable with the situation by the moment.

Gentle peck kisses slowly gave way to more sensual ones, leaving the pair weak at each other's touch. Angie smiled as she heard Derek sigh contently, her hands now in his hair as his traveled down and wrapped all the way around her waist, holding her tightly to him. Going off pure instinct and with hope that she wouldn't kill him, the brunette timidly slid his tongue forward, eliciting a tiny gasp from the blonde as his tongue slowly pressed against hers and slid across it, retracting it after just the one kiss. A multitude of thoughts were running through her mind, the most prominent one was the question of how he had become so good at this, so fast...?

Moving his hands back to her face again Derek repeated the kiss he had first given her – a soft, yet confident one where his lips were figuratively hugging hers, using a gentle bit of suction to keep them pressed together. He lingered in it and reveled in the feeling of kissing his perfect woman before finally pulling away. His eyes opened to see that hers were still closed, however a few seconds later they blinked open, noting his stone yet absolutely dazed expression – he was waiting for her approval.

As she stared lovingly at him, still in complete disbelief at how amazing the moment had been, Angie suddenly felt her knees buckle, seemingly made of Jell-O after kissing him.

"Whoa!" he cried, latching around her waist to steady her. She just giggled as she fell into his arms, looking up at him sheepishly as he slowly lowered her down onto the porch of her house, moving to sit directly in front of her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked concernedly.

Angie just smiled back at him, softly grazing his cheek with her hand.

"I'm fine – you just kind of… made me weak in the knees, that's all…" she replied, noting his giant smile.

"So, I didn't completely mess it up?" he questioned, relief flooding his senses as she giggled and shook her head, taking his hands into her own.

"I'm not trying to humor you here at all – that was seriously…" she started, trying to find the right word as she looked off to the side in thought.

"…Perfect."

The end to Angie's train of thought put a smile on Derek's face a mile wide, mirroring the one on hers. Placing her fingertips under his chin she brought his face to hers, planting a sweet kiss on his lips – one that he returned with perfection. As they pulled away Derek helped her to her feet and gently swept her into his arms, hearing a small giggle come from her as he lifted her off the ground.

"Alright… I probably should go now." he said with reluctance, smiling sweetly again as he saw her walk towards him and raise onto her toes, locking her lips with his again. One arm wrapped around her waist to steady her (and partially himself) the other one impulsively sought her soft face again, his thumb very slowly tracing over her cheek while she continually kissed him – realizing that even though he was a bit of a newbie, it was everything she had hoped it would be, and a little more.

"Hmm…" she said with a content smile as they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other's, hands intertwined.

"Yeah, it probably wasn't a good idea to show me that – now I never want to stop…" he joked, smiling when she giggled.

"I know the feeling…" she replied with a warm smile, rising to stand on her toes again.

With a small kiss on his cheek she stepped back, keys in hand.

"Thank you Derek… and goodnight."

Hands in his pockets Derek just smiled at her, taking a few steps backward. "Goodnight Ang – sweet dreams."

With one last glance over her shoulder Angie walked inside, closing the door as Derek turned to walk towards his car with a smile on his face that he was positive would never leave.

And on the other side of the closed door Angie rested her back against the wall, thinking over the night's chain of events with a huge smile, fingers gently grazing her lips.

_He said he never wanted to stop kissing me..._

The thought triggered another soft 'aw' from the blonde before her body began to act on impulse, flinging open the front door just as Derek opened the door to his car.

"Derek! Wait!" she called, seeing him stop in his tracks.

"What's up?!" he yelled back.

Angie smiled. "…Will you come in for a little while?"

Even from across the street she could see his pearly whites flash at her request, shutting the door and locking it.

"Are you sure? It's kind of late…" he shouted as he walked towards her. She nodded and stepped aside, holding the door open as she waited for him. Shortly he had arrived at her front step, standing in front of her with a smile.

And impatient as she was, Angie reached forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him to her lips and back into her house, kicking the door shut with her foot behind him.

Truth was, she didn't want to stop kissing him either.

* * *

**And then they had hot secks. The end.**

**Kidding. This story was kind of lame, but cute and I couldn't NOT write it... hope you at least liked it a little bit.**


End file.
